


New Beginnings

by howtobetrash101 (dontyoureallycare)



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Cute, Dinner, F/M, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontyoureallycare/pseuds/howtobetrash101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorne is ready to pop the question on their 3rd anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

Thorne looked nervously at the time  
2 to 8   
she would arrive precisely on time as always, she worked so methodically, he wiped his hands on his pants under the table then his left quickly shifted up to touch the velvet box in his jacket. Jerking his had away he began to fidget with the cutlery still focusing wholly on the door.  
Why had he thought dinner on the Rampion was a good idea? Well he couldn't change plans now he'd spent too long making the place look good  
8 o'clock~  
And there she was.  
Her petite form swathed in a deep blue A line dress, silver rhinestones increasing in number down the dress clustering up at the bottom which was just past her knees, his eyes raked down her taking in the almost luminescent skin, as she walked in.  
After 3 years together she still took his breath away with that smile of hers, the small adoring one that slowly stretched out so to be wide and perfect. It was his smile-and he knew how lucky he was to have it.  
He stood up as she approached, managing to drop his fork, she rolled her eyes a little at this- bad habit Cinder and Scarlet had rubbed on to her, they were still convincing her to reconsider him.  
“Evening, my Lady Cress” he said taking her hand as she reached him, a light pink tinged her pale cheeks at that.  
“Evening Captain” she said as they sat down, she didn't let go of his hand though, so he gestured with his left at the food he had spent hours trying to make absolutely perfect.   
“Wow” she whispered finally taking her hand out of his and picking up her fork. Thorne did the same and they dug in.  
“That was amazing” Cress said as she speared the last strawberry out of the chocolate fondue. Her sparkling eyes locked with his as she bit into the fruit. “Best Anniversary ever”   
Grinning Thorne touched his portscreen and the music got slightly louder, he got up and held out his hand for her.  
She took I and was swooped in close as he started slowly moving them to the music.   
As the song ended she leaned up on her toes and pulled him down for a kiss, keeping it short Thorne puled away and before she could pout in protest he held both her hands and got down on one knee, holding her left hand in his left he pulled the ring box out of his jacket. He watched as Cress's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp as he clicked the side of the box and the ring inside came into view  
“Crescent Darnel, you captivated me the moment I was yours without realizing it myself, your silly idolization of me tuned me into someone who could at least hope to deserve you” he took a deep breath serious wasn't his strong suit “So would you make me the happiest person in the universe and become mine?” he said it so earnestly   
Cress's eyes glistened with tears as she replied shakily  
“Yes, but only if you will be mine Captain” she said as he slipped he ring onto her finger   
she pulled him up by his arms and crashed their lips together,arms going around his neck the heat of it blazed through her, an she opened her mouth eagerly when he licked her lip asking for entrance, he pulled her up holding onto her thighs as she wraped her legs around him everything else melted away as the kiss intensified, consuming both of them until they had to break apart for air the held each other foreheads and noses touching as they gasped for breath.


End file.
